


Cause you're not me

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: “Remus, eu entendo...""Não! Você não entende! E nem nunca vai entender, porque você não sou eu"
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Cause you're not me

**Author's Note:**

> Plot baseado nos gifs da Sirussly.

Tonks gostava das noites que passava no Grimmauld Place na companhia de Sirius, Remus e uma garrafa de firewhiskey.

Ela sempre teve a capacidade de fazer amizades por onde passasse. Em Hogwarts, ela tinha Charlie Weasley, Penny Haywood e Tulip Karasu. Na academia dos aurores, ela tinha Kingsley e de certa forma Moody, por mais que ele não fosse admitir isso. E, na Ordem, ela tinha orgulho de dizer que se dava bem com  _ quase  _ todo mundo — fala sério, ninguém se dava bem com Snape.

Mesmo assim, aquelas noites, em que eram apenas os três, eram as suas favoritas...

— Eu tenho que ir.

Exceto quando coincidiam com o ciclo da lua cheia.

Tinha uma garota em Hogwarts, que ela tinha escutado por Penny, que era uma lobisomem, mas ela nunca procurou saber sobre isso até conhecer Remus. Não que ela fosse daquelas pessoas que pensavam que eram “criaturas” perigosas e anti sociais. Inclusive ela não conseguia entender o porquê das pessoas ficarem tão preocupadas quando existia poção mata cão e os lobisomens se transformavam apenas uma noite por mês.

Só que lobisomens não se transformavam uma noite ao mês, eles se transformavam seis, sete ou oito, dependendo do ciclo lunar.

E naquele mês de outubro, Remus se transformaria por oito dias.

— Mas já? — perguntou Tonks — Não são nem cinco horas.

Sirius ficou mal humorado.

Ela sabia o motivo de seu mau humor repentino: Dumbledore tinha o proibido de acompanhar Remus até a floresta em que ele insistia em ir se transformar. Tonks ficou tão furiosa que Walburga Black desmaiou em seu quadro com as coisas que escutou.

— A lua vai subir às seis e catorze — respondeu Remus — E eu não sei como vou reagir ao eclipse.

— Talvez você não se transforme — ela disse.

— Eclipses não duram tanto tempo, a lua só vai se pôr às seis, quase sete da manhã.

Ela preferia que a transformação só acontecesse uma noite.

— Eu ainda acho que você deveria ficar aqui.

Já tinham discutido isso antes.

Tonks olhou para Sirius, esperando que ele expressasse o seu apoio.

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não é uma boa ideia — Remus respondeu.

— Por que não? Você está tomando a poção! — ela exclamou.

— É arriscado demais. Não sabemos como a poção vai reagir a um eclipse — ele disse — Além do mais, eu não posso arriscar caso não funcione.

— Oh vamos, Remus, você sabe muito bem que a poção funciona. Você nunca se esquece de tomá-la!

— Isso não é verdade.

Até quando ele ia continuar lembrando e se martirizando da noite em que deixou Pettigrew escapar porque não tomou a sua poção?

— Aquilo foi diferente — Tonks argumentou.

— E alguma coisa pode acontecer de diferente outra vez, então eu não vou me transformar aqui. Arriscado demais — disse Remus — Poderia machucar algum de vocês.

— Sirius é animago e eu sou uma auror.

— Não quero você perto de mim.

Ele disse a última frase bruscamente. A lua cheia sempre o deixava irritadiço e impaciente. Parecia um garoto na TPM, como dizia Sirius.

Eles se conheceram no final de junho, depois da morte de Cedric Diggory, quando Dumbledore instruiu que Remus e Sirius procurassem pela antiga galera da Ordem, e Moody a indicou para participar do grupo.

Demorou dois meses para que ele a contasse que era lobisomem, sendo que ela descobriu isso na primeira lua cheia que ele se afastou. Era tão óbvio! Ele achava que ela era otária? Ela não era uma auror à toa.

E demorou três meses no total para que ele a deixasse ficar depois de uma transformação, apesar de contrariado por ela vê-lo naquele estado. Alguém tinha que ajudar a ele e a Sirius com as poções de cura, apesar das mordidas e arranhões de um lobisomem serem amaldiçoadas e não cicatrizarem com tanta facilidade.

Então ela não esperava que ele a deixasse aproximar-se dele na forma lupina tão cedo. Na verdade, acreditava que isso nunca aconteceria, considerando que ela não era uma animaga, e portanto não havia uma garantia de sua segurança.

E mesmo se ela fosse animaga, ele não permitiria.

Porque Remus Lupin era um turrão.

— Eu... — ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos — Desculpe.

— Não gosto da ideia de você estar sozinho em uma floresta — disse Tonks, sem dar o braço a torcer.

— O que pode acontecer? Ele encontrar um lobisomem? — perguntou Sirius.

Ela olhou-o irritada, o seu cabelo até mesmo mudando de tonalidade.

Não tinha a menor graça.

— Eu não sei se você notou, mas Remus se transformou sozinho pelos últimos 14 anos — o ex-presidiário recordou, tentando tranquilizá-la sem o menor sucesso — Ele vai ficar bem.

— Justamente por isso — ela disse — Se você pode estar com ele...

— Não. Dumbledore disse para ele ficar aqui — Remus a interrompeu — É perigoso demais que ele saia, ainda mais depois que Malfoy o viu na plataforma.

— Isso faz mais de um mês! — exclamou exasperada — Além do mais, não é como se o Ministério fosse procurar por cada cachorro preto que fosse encontrar na rua!

— Nymph, desista. Eu tentei de tudo o que eu podia, só não tentei a maldição Imperius — disse Sirius.

Remus olhou novamente para o relógio de pulso, parecendo claramente impaciente.

— Preciso ir, nos falamos depois — ele despediu-se.

Não deu-lhe espaço para protestar, partindo rapidamente.

— Você pega amanhã que horas? — perguntou Sirius — Porque a lua só vai se pôr às sete.

Ela sentiu vontade de jogar o copo de firewhiskey das mãos dele para longe.

— Você deveria me apoiar! — exclamou indignada.

Ele deu de ombros antes de dar um longo gole do seu copo e desviar o olhar dela.

O seu primo nunca agiria assim quando se tratava do melhor amigo, ainda mais depois de ter ficado tão indignado pela proibição de Dumbledore. Ele devia não estar apoiando-a porque sabia que, se conseguisse convencer o amigo a acompanhá-lo, não teriam desculpas para impedi-la. E aparentemente os dois achavam que era perigoso demais e que ela deveria ficar sentada no sofá esperando até amanhecer — porque ela nunca conseguia dormir durante aquelas noites.

Quando a lua se punha mais cedo — como em julho e agosto, que se pôs às cinco da manhã —, ela ficava acordada no sofá até que ele chegasse. Mas naquele mês ela não poderia ajudá-lo, isso significaria chegar atrasada ao trabalho e ela não tinha uma desculpa ou Moody para acobertá-la mais. A sorte era que no último dia do ciclo o sol surgiria no céu às sete da manhã, cobrindo a visão da lua, ou ele ficaria transformado até às  _ duas da tarde _ , que seria quando ela se poria.

Ela nem sequer sabia que a lua tinha horários para aparecer e desaparecer antes que Remus a explicasse. Alguma coisa a ver com a lua nascer 48 minutos de diferença a cada dia, ou coisa do tipo. Ela nem sequer sabia que a lua podia se pôr depois do sol nascer! Pelo menos isso significaria menos horas transformado.

— Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho, Sirius — ela disse.

— Vem, senta aqui — ele indicou o espaço ao lado dele no sofá.

A sua ideia com certeza seria embebedar-se até que perdesse a consciência do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

— Me desculpa — disse Tonks, pegando o seu casaco que estava em cima da poltrona e indo em direção ao corredor da casa.

— Não, Nymphadora! Não faz isso! — Sirius exclamou, alarmado — O Remus vai me matar!

Ela sabia que a sua varinha estava fora de alcance e que por isso conseguiu sair sem ser impedida.

Sabia qual era a floresta em que ele se transformava, já que eles tinham comentado em uma das noites regadas a bebida e nostalgia dos tempos de escola.

Remus percebeu que ela estava lá apenas alguns segundos depois de escutar o som da aparatação.

— Não deveria estar aqui! — ele exclamou, pegando no seu pulso — Por que você não me escuta? Por que não consegue respeitar quando eu peço pra ficar sozinho?

— Você não pediu pra ficar sozinho — respondeu Tonks sem se deixar afetar por seu estado alterado — porque você não quer isso.

— Vai embora.

Ele achava que ser rude a faria virar as costas? Ou talvez ignorar a sua presença, já que a soltou e estava pronto para voltar para a cabana de madeira no meio da floresta.

— Remus, eu entendo... — ela disse em um tom baixo, sabendo que ele a escutaria independente da distância.

— Não! Você não entende! — ele exclamou, impedindo-a de continuar o que ia dizer — E nem nunca vai entender, porque você  _ não sou eu _ .

Por que ele insistia em afastá-la quando ela só queria ajudar?

Por que se negava a receber ajuda das outras pessoas?

O problema era só com ela?

—  _ Eu daria tudo para me transformar no seu lugar _ , para que você não tivesse que passar por isso — disse Tonks.

— Não sabe do que está falando.

Estava falando a verdade.

Remus insistia em agir como se ela ainda fosse uma criança de 7 anos. Como se ela não fosse uma auror. Como se ela não tivesse enfrentado perigos durante as missões. Como se ela não fosse parte da Ordem da Fênix. Como se ela precisasse de proteção. E proteção dele mesmo.

Certo, lobisomens não se transformam uma noite só ao mês, mas isso não mudava nada. Ele ainda tomava a poção, ele ainda era a pessoa mais amável e inofensiva que ela já tinha conhecido.

— Não vou sair daqui — ela disse para o vento, tentando impedir-se de chorar.

Caminhou em direção à cabana e sentou-se do lado de fora, apoiando as costas na parede de madeira exterior.

Sabia que seria doloroso escutá-lo se transformando, mas não podia ser egoísta. Não ver não a impedia de sofrer, de passar as noites acordada pensando em como ele estava passando sozinho, e depois ter que curar as suas feridas antes de ir para o trabalho e fingir pelo resto do dia que estava tudo bem, pois sabia que se fraquejasse ele apenas se sentiria pior e insistiria ainda mais em afastá-la.

Preferia suportar as luas cheias do que a ideia de nunca mais vê-lo, mesmo que eles continuassem sendo apenas amigos.

Ele fingia que nada estava acontecendo desde  _ aquela  _ missão.

"Sirius sempre consegue as mulheres".

"Saberia perfeitamente bem por quem eu me apaixonei se não estivesse tão ocupado em sentir pena de si mesmo".

Odiava quando ele se menosprezava.

E para não piorar as coisas, ela também fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Não queria que ele se afastasse em definitivo por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

O céu estava escuro desde às quatro da tarde por causa do eclipse. Estava durando mais tempo do que Tonks pensou que duraria, mas aos poucos a sombra ia se movendo e em breve a lua estaria visível.

Respirando fundo, ela decidiu tentar conversar mais uma vez com Remus. A sua persistência vinha do lado Black da família, se bem que o seu pai tinha resistido bravamente quando sua mãe tentou afastá-lo para "o bem dele". Uau! Aquilo era um padrão? Sentia uma espécie de déjà vu só de pensar.

Quando pôs as palmas contra a grama suja de terra e tomou um impulso para levantar-se, sentiu uma grande tontura e vontade de vomitar. O seu corpo caiu contra a parede da casa, machucando o seu ombro.

— Nymphadora? — escutou Remus perguntar preocupado, tendo escutado o baque.

Teve certeza de que perdeu a consciência por uns dois segundos. Quando abriu os olhos, não estava mais do lado de fora da cabana, estava dentro dela.

— Remus?

A voz que saiu de sua boca não era dela.

Definitivamente não era.

Ela tentou caminhar até a porta, mas se desequilibrou no meio do caminho. Estava mais alta?

— Remus! — ela exclamou, agora decididamente apavorada.

O que, por Morgana, estava acontecendo?

Escutou passos apressados do lado de fora e então a porta da cabana abriu-se. Aquela definitivamente era a situação mais bizarra que ela já tinha passado.

— Remus? — perguntou para ter certeza.

A sua expressão estava horrorizada.

Literalmente a  _ sua _ expressão porque, de alguma forma, eles tinham trocado de corpo.

Pôde ver Remus engolir em seco antes de adiantar-se na sua direção.

— Como... como eu te tiro daí? — ele pôs a mão nos ombros dela. Dele. Isso era muito estranho.

Era aquela a pergunta dele? Nada sobre "como isso aconteceu?".

— E eu lá vou saber? — ela retrucou.

— Tonks, a gente precisa desfazer isso! — ele exclamou — A gente precisa desfazer isso agora! Antes que...

Ele deu uma olhada nervosa na direção do relógio na parede.

Era assim que o seu nariz ficava quando virava para o lado? Talvez ela devesse ajeitar isso quando voltasse...

Lembrava-se de quando era criança e a sua mãe, para repreendê-la por algo de errado ou ruim que tinha dito, dizia que “No mundo da magia, as palavras têm poder. Nunca diga algo que não queira que se realize”.

— Quanto tempo ainda falta? — perguntou Tonks, também virando o rosto para o relógio.

— Meia hora — respondeu Remus — Dora, o que você fez?

— Eu falei sério.

— Isso não tem graça.

Ele afastou-se, caminhando pela cabana. Fred e George diziam que Dumbledore caminhava muito em seu escritório para pensar. Particularmente ela não via como caminhar ajudava a pensar. Geralmente, ela tropeçava ao caminhar, então isso definitivamente não a ajudava a se concentrar.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar de algum feitiço que fizesse isso — disse Remus.

— Bom, eu disse que trocaria de lugar com você e isso aconteceu. Não tem lá grande mistério, não é? — Tonks tentou levantar-se novamente, mas não conseguiu — Por que você precisa ser tão alto? Não era suposto que trocando de corpo, eu deixasse de ser tão desastrada?

— Você não entendeu ainda? Você vai se transformar! Você vai... — ele não conseguiu completar a frase.

— Ei, você tomou a poção mata cão. Isso significa que eu ainda vou manter a minha sanidade, apenas vou me encontrar muito entediada e em uma forma lupina por algumas horas.

Como ele gostava de se preocupar sem motivos.

— Tem alguma coisa nesse mundo que te deixa nervosa? — Remus perguntou, parecendo irritado por ela estar tão calma.

— Sim, a sua teimosia! — ela exclamou, voltando a tentar se levantar — Você me deixa muito irritada quando me afasta, quando não me deixa te ajudar a tornar tudo isso mais suportável, quando você e Sirius conspiram pelas minhas costas!

— Nós o quê? — ele arfou.

O seu cabelo ficou vermelho.

Não é que Tonks nunca tivesse se metamorfoseado na frente de um espelho para ver como era, mas era bem legal ver de longe. Ela ficava bem assustadora quando mudava a cor de cabelo, então não entendia o porquê de não levarem-na a sério.

— Sirius nunca seria tão despreocupado em relação a você ficando aqui sozinho — ela acusou — Vocês combinaram isso porque os dois não me queriam aqui! Porque continuam agindo como se eu fosse uma criança!

— Você age como se não entendesse os riscos! — Remus exclamou.

— Que riscos? — gritou — Eu não estou pedindo para ficar na mesma sala que você, Remus. Eu só estou pedindo que você fique em uma sala protegida em Grimmauld Place. Eu só estou pedindo que você me deixe ficar do outro lado da porta. Eu só estou pedindo que você me deixe curar as suas cicatrizes assim que a lua se pôr. Querer cuidar de você é pedir demais? Me importar com você é pedir demais?

Tonks respirou fundo e apoiou-se nos braços do sofá para sentar-se ali.

— Vai embora — ela sussurrou.

— O quê? — perguntou Remus.

— Eu sou perigosa, não sou? — retrucou, a voz pingando de sarcasmo — E você não é um animago nem um auror. Não poderia me deter.

— Pare com isso — ele pediu, fechando os olhos.

— E eu não quero você aqui — repetiu o que ele lhe disse mais cedo, apesar de não ser verdade.

Por um momento, realmente pensou que ele iria embora, quando ele dirigiu-se para a porta da cabana. Não tropeçou uma única vez, a vida realmente não era justa com ela.

— Não — Remus foi firme.

— Você é um hipócrita de merda — disse Tonks.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Eu mesmo dizendo para mim mesmo que sou um hipócrita.

— De merda.

— Já entendi.

— Ótimo.

Ele pegou uma cadeira de madeira e sentou-se próximo dela.

Enquanto aguardava em silêncio a sombra sair da frente da lua cheia, pensava em como Remus devia ficar entediado tendo que esperar a hora certa sozinho. Duvidava que ele conseguisse dormir estando naquela forma estranha.

— Você vai precisar me dizer o que fazer — ela disse depois de um longo tempo de silêncio.

Ele ainda parecia estar em negação. Olhando para os ponteiros do relógio se movendo, esperando que a qualquer momento as coisas voltassem ao normal, ou que fosse apenas um pesadelo que ele fosse acordar.

— Remus, falta cinco minutos — disse Tonks, tentando não se estressar.

Viu-o respirar fundo e então levantar-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

— Consegue ficar em pé? — ele perguntou.

Mesmo concordando com a cabeça, precisou de ajuda para levantar-se.

— A transformação... ela... — pôde percebê-lo engolir em seco.

— Remus! — Tonks exclamou.

— Eu preciso tirar a roupa, tá bem? O meu corpo muda e isso rasga o tecido! — ele disse rapidamente.

— Sabe, quando eu disse que me transformaria em seu lugar, não era exatamente assim que eu imaginava — ela resmungou consigo mesma, levando as mãos para a barra da camiseta.

— Isso é muito constrangedor.

Assim que escutou isso, Tonks soltou a camisa no chão e parou.

— Você não me deixa te ajudar porque tem vergonha que eu te veja nu? — ela perguntou.

— É claro que essa  _ não  _ é a questão, Nymphadora! — Remus exclamou, como se não fosse hora para que discutissem isso, ou como se ele nunca quisesse discutir isso.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora!

Era uma sorte que a casa fosse minimalista e, portanto, não tivesse um espelho.

Mas era um pouco difícil resistir olhar para baixo.

— Você não sente frio? — ela perguntou, virando levemente o rosto para o lado para tentar ver a sua expressão.

— Dificilmente — Remus respondeu —, mas se você me jogar no meio do Ártico, é bem possível que eu sinta.

— Bom, mas a sua imunidade cai e você pode ficar doente, não é? Você poderia pegar uma pneumonia ou coisa do tipo.

Ele não respondeu.

Virando-se um pouco mais para o lado, pôde ver que ele estava olhando para a janela.

— Eu nunca vi a lua assim — pôde ouvi-lo sussurrar — Não que eu me lembre, pelo menos.

Caramba, ele tinha uma ótima audição.

Quantas coisas constrangedoras ele já tinha escutado dela?

— Você foi mordido aos 4 anos, não é? — Tonks perguntou, tentando não soar tão insensível.

Não podia imaginar como devia ser para uma criança tão nova ter que suportar a dor.

— Sabe, eu passei muito tempo tendo que trabalhar no mundo trouxa. E escutei muitas vezes as pessoas desejarem a pais homofóbicos que os seus filhos fossem gays para que eles “aprendessem” — comentou Remus com um tom amargo — O meu pai sempre odiou lobisomens e eu posso garantir que isso não mudou só porque eu era filho dele.

Queria abraçá-lo para confortá-lo, mas, além disso tornar aquela experiência toda bem mais bizarra, naquele momento sentiu uma dor aguda na sua coluna. Soltou um grito sem poder evitar.

— Dora! — ele afastou-se da janela, aproximando-se de si.

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Os dois sabiam disso.

Durante os tempos de Hogwarts, sempre rolava aquela discussão sobre o que doía mais: um chute no saco (cortesia de Charlie, o único garoto do grupo) ou a dor do parto. Tonks nunca teve filhos, mas  _ inferno sangrento _ , ninguém nunca pensou em incluir “transformação de um lobisomem” na discussão?

A poção mata cão não ajudava nem um pouco no controle da dor, apenas impedia que perdesse o controle de suas ações enquanto estivesse na forma lupina.

Podia jurar que escutava a sua voz embargada — que, no caso, era Remus — dizendo que ficaria tudo bem, que só teria que aguentar por mais um tempo, que logo acabaria. Se pudesse falar, o lembraria que ela ainda teria que voltar a se tornar humana depois.

Se fosse para ser sincera, não se lembrava muito de como passou a noite. Lembrava de Remus murmurar que já voltaria e então ele aparecer com uma poção para dormir. Incrivelmente não se lembrou nem de quando voltou à forma humana.

Por que ele não a deixava ajudá-lo dessa forma? Ah, mas ele ouviria poucas e boas, assim que aquela troca fosse desfeita.

— Dora? — acordou com ele sussurrando.

Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar o porquê sentia que estava olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

— Eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho — foi a primeira coisa que pensou em dizer.

— Eu já falei com Kingsley, vai ficar tudo bem — disse Remus, acariciando o seu cabelo para acalmá-la.

— Você falou com ele? — ela perguntou — Ele sabe?

— Ele acreditaria se você contasse?

Não. Ninguém acreditaria.

— Acha que se essa poção existisse desde que você era criança e você tivesse acesso a ela, estaria tão machucado? — ela olhou para baixo por um segundo, esquecendo-se que estava sem roupas.

E então voltou a olhar para cima no mesmo instante, fingindo naturalidade.

— Bom, eu não precisaria de amigos animagos — Remus respondeu — Mas considerando o modo como o Ministério sempre reagiu em relação a nós, é uma surpresa que alguém tenha se preocupado em criar uma poção que nos ajudasse.

Nem precisava lembrá-la sobre as recentes leis anti-lobisomens aprovadas pelo Ministério.

Se ela visse a subsecretária sênior do ministro na sua frente algum dia...

— Você entende agora como eu me sinto? — Tonks resolveu puxar o assunto — E não venha me dizer que essa experiência toda só serviu para que você quisesse me afastar ainda mais de você.

— Eu ainda acho que sou muito perigoso para você — ele disse, fazendo-a suspirar cansada —, mas talvez Sirius possa me usar como forma de destruir o escritório do pai dele.

Ela não pôde evitar alargar o sorriso aliviada e abraçá-lo, ignorando completamente o quão estranho era estarem de lados opostos.

— Bom, eu continuo pensando como antes, que você sofre muito durante o ciclo e que não deveria passar por isso sozinho — disse a metamorfomaga — Nos deixe ajudá-lo.

Geralmente Remus falava apenas sobre a sua experiência em Hogwarts, sobre os seus amigos de escola. Ele nunca falava sobre os seus pais, como a sua vida mudou depois de ter sido mordido, ou sobre quando infiltrou-se entre os lobisomens durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa. Ela não tinha como adivinhar que o seu isolamento era causado por tudo isso, que era porque tinha sido levado a acreditar que nunca poderia amar ou ser amado por alguém.

— Okay — concedeu.

Talvez ele não devesse se punir tanto por coisas que não eram sua culpa, mas era quase que intrínseco de si.

Tonks fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, não querendo afastar-se dele, mas sabia que não poderiam ficar ali para sempre. Sirius devia estar surtando, seja lá o que Remus disse a ele. Quando voltou a olhar para ele, viu os seus olhos âmbar cansados a encarando.

Ele estava quase dopado por causa da poção do sono que a fez tomar e ela podia sentir as consequências de uma noite sem dormir em seu corpo. Tinha pensado em chegar atrasada ao Ministério, mas talvez tomasse um dia de folga.

— Vamos — a sua voz saiu suave e feminina.

— Esse negócio dopa mesmo — Remus murmurou — Por isso você estava dormindo até na hora que o sol nasceu.

— Eu me transformei dormindo?

Quase cantou de alegria quando conseguiu levantar-se sem cair no mesmo instante.

Olá, um metro e cinquenta e cinco de altura.

— Você se contorceu, foi tão horrível de se ver quanto quando estava acordada — ele murmurou, parecendo lutar para ficar acordado — Não quero que você me veja passando por isso.

— Você sabe, não foi tão ruim — Tonks deu de ombros, tentando ser otimista, enquanto juntava as roupas dele para ajudá-lo a se vestir — Quando eu pensei que era eu e não você...

— Nunca mais diga que passaria por isso por mim — disse Remus, um pouco mais enérgico — Se eu tiver que passar mais uma noite tendo que assistir, eu vou enfartar.

Ele e suas piadas de "sou velho".

Fala sério, ele tinha 35 anos.

— Então nunca mais seja rude comigo e diga que eu não entendo o que você passa porque não é comigo — ela passou as roupas para ele, evitando olhá-lo agora que estava de pé — Da próxima vez pode ser pior.

— Anotado.

Eles deixaram a cabana rapidamente, mentalmente e fisicamente esgotados. Tonks precisou se concentrar muito para aparatar na porta de Grimmauld Place e então arrastar Remus para dentro.

— Moony? Nymph? — escutaram a voz de Sirius quando Tonks tropeçou na perna do trasgo e quase caiu de cara no chão.

A sorte deles foi que Remus tinha bons reflexos, mesmo quando estava quase desmaiando.

— Vocês estão péssimos — Sirius observou, assim que chegou ao corredor e os viu.

— E você já nomeou essas duas bolsas embaixo dos seus olhos? — Tonks gesticulou.

Ele puxou o outro braço de Remus, ajudando-a a carregá-lo escada acima. Por que mesmo eles dormiam no segundo andar?

— A esquerda é Betty, a direita eu ainda não consegui pensar em um nome — o seu primo retrucou, assim que o lobisomem praticamente despencou em cima do colchão — Cara, foi mal, eu fiz de tudo para impedi-la.

Ele não respondeu.

— Vamos — Tonks o empurrou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si — O que ele disse para que você me impedisse?

— Eu odeio como falta comunicação entre vocês dois — disse Sirius.

— Dizer que ele é um idiota porque ele achou que eu estava apaixonada por você em vez de deixar de sentir pena de si mesmo e perceber por quem eu realmente estou apaixonada é comunicação suficiente pra você?

Ele abriu a boca ligeiramente e parecia a ponto de gargalhar, mas conseguiu conter-se no último instante.

— Isso morre aqui, mas Remus não queria que estivesse lá porque ele enfrentou um bicho papão outro dia e... Ele viu você morta por causa dele.

— O maior medo dele não era a lua cheia? — ela perguntou.

Sirius deu um sorriso misterioso, antes de afastar-se.

— Vai dormir, pirralha — escutou-o dizer, ele mesmo indo em direção ao seu respectivo quarto.

— Idiota — resmungou.

Errou a porta do seu quarto duas vezes, mas por fim jogou-se em cima dos lençóis desarrumados, sem forças nem para trocar de roupa.

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço quando Tonks acordou.

Sirius estava gargalhando no porão-cozinha da casa quando ela desceu as escadas com cuidado para não tropeçar e cair pelos degraus.

— Como você está? — ela perguntou a Remus, que parecia constrangido pela risada do melhor amigo.

Ele devia estar sendo provocado, como sempre.

— Bem — ele respondeu — E você? Como está?

— Exausta — ela passou a mão pelo ombro, tentando aliviar um torcicolo, ignorando o olhar curioso de Sirius — Qual é a boa da vez?

— Ah nada, eu só estava comentando com Remy sobre você estar perdidamente apaixonada por mim — respondeu o seu primo, casualmente.

Devia ter imaginado que ele agiria como uma criança de 5 anos com essa informação.

— Você não faz ideia — Tonks retrucou com ironia, antes de sentar-se ao lado de Remus na mesa.

Eles caíram sob um silêncio cheio de significados e palavras não ditas, enquanto comiam o que tinha sido preparado por Kreacher. Céus, sentia falta da comida da Molly. Se não fosse por eles, não sabia se Sirius sequer comeria algo, ou ficaria o dia inteiro trancado com Buckbeak. Não seria o elfo que o impediria de se matar de fome e solidão.

— Então Moody deu uma passada aqui mais cedo — comentou Sirius, dirigindo-se mais a Tonks do que a Remus, que já tinha acordado antes — Eu poderia ter feito isso sozinho, mas Moony insistiu que precisava garantir segurança e tal...

— Bom, o primeiro dia do ciclo é sempre o pior, não é? — disse Tonks — Agora a lua está menos visível do que ontem, as coisas vão ser mais fáceis.

— A percepção da dor acontece através do cérebro, o meu corpo já está acostumado. Se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse no meu lugar, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, não estaria tão acostumada — Remus disse sem olhá-la.

O que ele disse não faria nenhum sentido se não estivesse falando sobre a troca dos corpos.

— Cada pessoa tem uma percepção de dor diferente — opinou Sirius, sem entender o verdadeiro cerne da questão.

— Obrigada, Sirius — agradeceu Tonks.

Não tinha entendido exatamente o que ele tinha pretendido dizer com aquilo, mas não gostou.

— Que bom que deu tudo certo ontem, que vocês se resolveram — comentou o animago.

Ela não respondeu, olhando fixamente para Remus.

Ele percebeu o seu olhar e permitiu-se dar um leve sorriso.

— É, pode-se dizer que sim — respondeu.

Ela soltou a respiração que não percebeu que estava prendendo.

Ele não tinha voltado atrás. Pelo menos não daquela vez.

**Author's Note:**

> JUSTIFICATIVA DA LUA CHEIA DURAR UMA SEMANA:  
> \- No filme "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe", a Tonks diz para Molly e Arthur Weasley que ela e o Remus precisam ir logo porque "o primeiro dia do ciclo é sempre o pior". Ciclo significa que é mais de um dia.  
> \- No livro "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban", o Remus se transforma em lobisomem próximo da meia noite, quando você considera as viradas do vira tempo. A questão é que a lua cheia só sobe próxima da meia noite no último dia do ciclo. Nos primeiros dias, ela sobe horas antes. Por exemplo, considerando junho de 1994 (quando o Remus se transforma na frente do Trio de Ouro em HP3), a lua sobe às 21h11 no primeiro dia do clico e se põe às 4h50. No último dia, a lua sobe às 23h41 e se põe às 10h52. Harry, Rony e Hermione saem da Ala  
> Hospitalar ao meio dia e algum tempo se passa antes do Harry ir falar com o Remus. Snape falou no café da manhã sobre a condição lupina dele, mas a escola toda estava falando sobre isso, então ele não necessariamente precisava estar presente no Salão Principal para ter escutado e decidido pedir demissão. Além do mais, quando Snape justifica a sua ida para o Salgueiro Lutador, ele diz ao Remus que ele esqueceu de tomar a poção dele daquela vez, o que significa que ele já vinha tomando há um tempo.
> 
> Esses horários estão de acordo com o fuso horário de Londres. Hogwarts se localiza em algum lugar da Escócia, mas quando se pega o fuso horário de Glasgow para essa mesma data, há uma diferença de apenas alguns minutos, quase que insignificante para os cálculos.
> 
> \- O Remus diz em "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban" que ele era levado para o Salgueiro Lutador uma vez por mês. Porém, isso pode ser uma força de expressão. Eu sempre digo que menstruo uma vez ao mês, mas menstruo uma semana inteira e não um único dia. Então pode muito bem ser um jeito de falar.  
> \- Eu não acho que lobisomens se preocupariam tanto em conseguir emprego se eles só se transformassem um dia. Ou que os marotos desconfiassem do Remus se ele só sumisse um único dia no mês, apesar das suas desculpas falhas. Agora quando é uma semana inteira já é algo que desperte mais desconfianças.


End file.
